


Round Trip

by Beltenebra, Halrloprillalar (prillalar), Icie, mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/Halrloprillalar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Kuroo and Tsukishima have always been going in opposite directions, heading toward the same goal. The journey is coming to an end but will Tsukishima end up in the right place?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Main Round 2 of the 2016 SASO event. Sections written by Halrloprillalar, Beltenebra, and Mousapelli. 
> 
> Original entry including art by Icie can be found at http://blocknroll2016-2.tumblr.com/ .

_Don't open it until I see you,_ Kuroo's note says so of course Tsukishima opens it on the train. It's a golden lucky poo keychain, not even new. It’s chipped on the bottom with grime in the crevices, not much of a gift, even by Kuroo's lax standards.

There's also a key.

A key and, unless it's the key to a locker where Kuroo and Bokuto have stashed the body of a hapless delivery person tragically crushed under the pile of crap that's always teetering in their vestibule, it's a key to Kuroo's apartment.

Now Tsukishima has the whole train ride to think about it. He pulls out his phone but just stares at the lock screen, even when Kuroo messages that he'll meet Tsukishima at the station.

A _key_. Tsukishima closes his hand around it. It's cold for a few moments, then it warms against his palm. He shoves it in his pocket and pushes his phone in after it. Then he stares out the window for three hours because he's not pulling that phone out again, not even when it buzzes against his hip.

+

Kuroo isn't at the station. Tsukishima grudgingly checks his messages: three from Yamaguchi about entrance exams and the cute thing _Hitoka-chan_ said, one from his mother with Tokyo’s weather report. And Kuroo, saying he has to work late.

Tsukishima gets on the bus. It's his third time here, not to Tokyo, but this area. First year, Kuroo lived at home and when Tsukishima came down, it was just as awkward and frustrating as when Kuroo comes to Sendai. Now Kuroo and Bokuto have a crappy apartment in a crappy neighbourhood.

Now Tsukishima has a key.

There's a note on the front door -- _I know you already opened it_ \-- and Tsukishima crumples it into his pocket. He knocks, in case Bokuto is there, although he'd be able to hear him through the door; even when Bokuto sleeps, he snores. Then Tsukishima lets himself in.

He ducks instinctively, but the Tower of Crap must have crushed that delivery person after all because it’s gone. He dumps his backpack on the floor without having to kick anything aside first.

It's not a tiny place but the clutter always made it feel smaller. "Cosy," Kuroo said, the first time Tsukishima picked his way across the floor to sit down.

"It's a nest," Tsukishima said.

"Exactly!" Bokuto pounded Tsukishima on the shoulder.

"I meant for rats."

Now the floor is clear, some cushions stacked against the wall, the TV in the corner. Books taking up half a shelf instead of strewn around, jackets on hooks.

Tsukishima plugs in his phone charger and sits down, his back against the wall. He puts the key on the floor in front of him. Maybe the mess is gone because they had an apartment inspection. Maybe the key is because Kuroo works all the time lately.

Tsukishima always bitched about the mess, half for real and half because it was expected, but everything seems so strange now, almost eerie, like he unlocked a door into an alternate reality. A reality without crumbs on the floor or beer cans on the table.

He turns on the TV. Two variety shows later, the door opens and Kuroo is home. Tsukishima stands up while Kuroo drops his pack, puts bags down on the table.

"I got take-out," Kuroo says. Tsukishima wonders if he should have been cooking.

Tsukishima doesn't move but Kuroo takes Tsukishima's face in both his hands, kissing him. Tsukishima closes his eyes and it's like the mess was never cleared away. They kiss and bump and stagger, Tsukishima's hands up Kuroo's shirt, into the bedroom, into bed.

It's been so long, Tsukishima doesn't think he'll last; he doesn't but Kuroo's not far behind. "That was just the warm-up," Kuroo says, pushing Tsukishima's glasses back on.

Tsukishima looks away. The set of drawers in the corner, cheap clear plastic ( _we're students, we can't have nice things_ ), is half empty, the top drawer pulled a little out.

He picks up his shirt but Kuroo pulls it away. "Come on, Tsukki, how long do you need? We can eat in bed."

"Just don't fucking try to eat cold take-out off my stomach again."

Kuroo grins. "Your sexy talk needs work." He rolls out of bed bare-assed and gets the food. "Soooo, you may have noticed something missing from the apartment."

"A few things."

"I know there were a few things _I've_ been missing..." Kuroo trails his chopstick down Tsukishima's chest until Tsukishima slaps it away. "Yeah, Bo moved in with some guys from the team. Coach wanted them to keep an eye on each other."

"He didn't get expelled?" Tsukishima picks at his food, he doesn't really like yakisoba, he doesn't really know if he likes this conversation’s direction.

"So there's space. In the drawers."

"You want me to leave my toothbrush."

"You already did, last time." Kuroo grabs a bite from Tsukishima's plate. “Bo started using it so I don't think you want it back."

"I miss him already."

"I don't miss him coming home drunk and crying, but now he drunk dials instead." Kuroo clears his throat. "It's not that long until you'll be in university too, so..."

"Are you done?" Tsukishima grabs Kuroo's plate and heads to the kitchen, trying not to think about Kuroo staring at his naked ass while he does. Then he heads back to bed, where he doesn't have to think at all.

+

"Do you want to come with?" Kuroo says, one arm in his jacket sleeve.

"If we can stop for coffee." A headache is throbbing under Tsukishima's right eye, down into his sinuses.

"There are vending machines at the gym." Kuroo takes Tsukishima's arm but doesn't give it a yank. "You might be bored."

"This is me," Tsukishima says. "I'm always bored."

When he's sipping at a can of horrible coffee in the stands, squinting against the lights, he watches Kuroo watching players, yelling at one, talking quietly to another. Tsukishima's not sure this assistant trainer gig is any better than last year, Kuroo sitting on the bench while that asshole spiked every ball in sight.

Oh, shit. Tsukishima tries to duck down inside his hoodie, but the asshole spots him and tromps over, yelling "Tsukkiiiii!!!" at the top of his lungs and tackling Tsukishima, spilling the coffee over both of them.

"Hi," Tsukishima says, eyeing the stain on his hoodie.

"Hey, bro!" Bokuto pounds Tsukishima on the back, then headlocks him. "I got you something for, like, housewarming." He heads away to rummage in his bag, then charges back.

Tsukishima closes his eyes and thinks very hard about a portal opening to another world. But instead there's just Bokuto shoving something into his hand. Tsukishima opens one eye.

It's not a box of condoms. If Tsukishima can just believe hard enough, it won't be. And his face won't be burning and his head won't be pounding and everyone else will be gone. Except Kuroo. _Maybe._

"Sorry, man, there are a few missing." Bokuto winks elaborately.

"You still owe me a toothbrush." Tsukishima shoves the box into his bag, shoves Bokuto out of his way, and shoves open the door of the gym to die for forty minutes in the cold until the practice ends.

+

He trails after Kuroo to the library ("need a few books for my essay"), the grocery store ("want some cake?"). Back in the apartment, he sits on the floor while Kuroo cooks them lunch.

"So, what have you been up to, Tsukki?" Kuroo is chopping vegetables, back to the room.

"I'm in high school," Tsukishima says. "What could I be up to?"

Kuroo's shoulders tense. He stops with the knife in his hand, then goes back to chopping. "I have work at four. Your train's not til 6:15, right?"

Tsukishima shrugs. Kuroo can't see him but Tsukishima figures he can tell.

"The rent is a little high for one person." Kuroo doesn't speak for a few moments, probably one carrot's worth. "You can let yourself out, since you have--"

"I'll wait at the station."

The apartment is silent except for the tap tap tap of the knife on the cutting board. 

Tsukishima itches to pull on his headphones, close his eyes, open the portal. Or even to text that asshole to come over. Bokuto is crazy annoying, but he fills up all the spaces.

After lunch there's time for one more tumble, Kuroo's hands against his skin, breath against his ear. Tsukishima's a little sore by now and it's almost good that way, that tinge of something dismal in the last pre-station fuck.

He leaves Bokuto's condoms in the empty plastic drawer. He packs his toothbrush in his bag. At the station, Kuroo clasps his hand tightly and Tsukishima squeezes back before he can help it.

Then he sits down on a bench, key still in his pocket, and waits for the train.

+

It’s dark when Kuroo boards the train to Miyagi. He sits next to the window and watches the slowly lightening landscape fly by, imagining Tsukishima taking the same journey in reverse. The two of them chasing each other round and round. 

Neither of them have class today - thank god for government mandated three-day weekends. Tsukishima told him to come up in the morning; probably Tsukishima meant as close to noon as humanly possible, but Kuroo doesn’t want to waste a minute of their free time. Tsukishima might be pissed about waking up before 9 on a day off but Tsukishima is usually pissed about something. 

His team takes up so much more of Kuroo’s energy now that he’s an official assistant trainer. Icing ankles and wrapping sprains isn’t as glamorous as nailing spikes and jump serves, but Kuroo knows he’s doing good work. He likes knowing that he’s helping the team and putting some of the knowledge he’s cramming into his brain into practice. But it’s not really, well, _cool_. He can’t impress Tsukishima with his strategies or receives anymore. 

Not that he needs to. Surely Tsukishima can see how hard he’s working - with class, study group, practice, and coaches’ meetings Kuroo’s been budgeting his time with surgical precision and getting by on impractical amounts of sleep to make sure they can still Skype regularly. All the trouble will be worth it when they can finally _be together_. 

Tsukishima’s been uncharacteristically quiet about it so far. As Tsukishima never fails to give Kuroo his unequivocal opinion on everything, right down to Kuroo’s inferior ice cream preferences, it’s troubling. But it’s a big deal, even if they have been working up to this for a long time. Tsukishima probably just needs time to process things. 

+

Tsukishima answers the message Kuroo sends when he’s close (‘Uuuuugh. You’re the _worst_ ’) so he knows it’s fine to go straight to Tsukishima’s house. Kuroo charms Tsukishima’s mom over tea and his omiyage cake while Tsukishima himself takes his sweet time appearing. Tsukishima-san mentions offhand Tsukishima’s practice this afternoon and the game tomorrow in Sendai, and Kuroo-kun knows a lot of Kei’s teammates, doesn’t he? 

Kuroo covers easily, saying he’s hoping to catch up with some of Tsukishima’s former teammates there. He wonders why Tsukishima didn’t mention anything about it in the their recent conversations. 

Tsukishima shows up as his mom is gathering her bags to go out. He drags Kuroo upstairs to ‘put his things away’ but as soon as the lock clicks behind them Tsukishima drops Kuroo’s bag in favor of shoving him down on the bed. 

“Ooof. Nice to see you too.” 

Tsukishima smirks and flops down on top of him, not bothering to be careful about his elbows. He lets Kuroo gather him close and even snuggles into a comfortable position. Kuroo relaxes a bit in relief. 

“So, you have a game tomorrow?” He can feel Tsukishima’s nod against his collarbone. Kuroo keeps his voice light. “Planning on telling me that?” 

He can easily picture Tsukishima’s eyeroll. “You’re here either way. I figured you’d come. Speaking of that...” 

Before Kuroo can formulate a response, Tsukishima leans up, looking him over with a very different kind of smirk. Suddenly Kuroo is extremely aware that they are alone in the house. 

There is no hesitation or distance in kissing Tsukishima, no awkwardness in the press of their hips together - the comfortable atmosphere bleeding into the most pleasant kind of tension as their hands wander. 

Tsukishima’s still in pajama pants so it’s the easiest thing in the world for Kuroo to tug them down, getting a hand around his cock. Tsukishima whimpers into his mouth and no matter how cagey he is about his feelings everywhere else, he never holds back like this. Kuroo revels in every small noise, every shudder he can wring out of Tsukishima. 

It’s been a while so they bypass teasing - it only takes a few minutes for them to stroke each other off. After some cursory cleanup, they settle back down into a comfortable tangle. 

“Way better than Skype,” Tsukishima mutters sleepily and Kuroo’s soft laughter echoes in the quiet room. 

+

Tsukishima’s kept him updated on team news so Kuroo isn’t surprised to see Yamaguchi running practice. He _is_ surprised by the captain’s ponytail and ear piercings. He would have remembered that, definitely. 

“Aren’t people more traditional out here in the country?” 

Yamaguchi laughs. “Well, it’s not like Takeda-sensei can complain after hiring _that_ guy to coach.” 

Kuroo accepts an enthusiastic tackle from Hinata, ruffling Hinata’s hair into complete disarray, and a respectful nod from Kagayama. After practice they chat about universities and their final tournament. Entrance exams are just a few weeks away; the third years are all determined to stay on the court as long as they can. 

It’s fun, nice to see Tsukishima barely pretending that he isn’t enjoying himself, even if Kuroo feels out of place. Tsukishima must feel like this in Tokyo, Kuroo supposes. 

In the evening they have dinner with Tsukishima’s family and watch movies; the next day most of the team turns up to play a friendly match with the neighborhood association. Kuroo can’t help but notice that Tsukishima is quietly arranging things so they won’t have a chance to talk about next year, ignoring every time Kuroo brings it up. Kuroo doesn’t want to ruin the visit by pushing it. 

The game is great, and full of familiar faces. Sugawara and Asahi are impossible to miss, waving Kuroo over to sit with them in the stands. Suga cracks Kuroo up with his vociferous cheering and occasional incredulity at the refereeing. Asahi endures it patiently, only begging Sugawara to stop antagonizing the refs once or twice. Luckily Karasuno wins, saving Sugawara from making good on his threats. Everyone goes out to celebrate, and Tsukishima leans heavily against Kuroo’s side in the name of making more space at the table. 

Sunday morning comes too fast. Kuroo wants to stay the whole day but he has a strategy session in the afternoon and a special training menu for an injured player. 

Their rapport is easy all the way to the station, hands brushing with nearly every step. They find a corner to say goodbye; when Kuroo pulls Tsukishima close he follows easily, wrapping strong arms around Kuroo’s back. 

“It’ll be March before you know it.” Tsukishima tenses but Kuroo forges ahead. “Soon we won’t have to say goodbye all the damn time. About the key, Tsukki-” 

Tsukishima steps back abruptly, taking his warmth with him. 

“Your train’s in like ten minutes. Don’t miss it.” 

Kuroo sighs and presses a quick kiss to Tsukishima’s lips. “I know. Usual time for Skype?” Tsukishima nods and they both turn to go. 

On the train, Kuroo tries to push it to the back of his mind - he does his best to carry the warm, comfortable atmosphere of the weekend with him all the way back to Tokyo. 

+

Tsukishima has been staring at his phone for four hundred years, willing it to ring with the power of his mind. Would telepathy have improved his entrance exam? He hasn’t slept well in weeks, thinking about what else he should have done or studied. He’s even skipped Skyping with Kuroo a few times, using exams as an excuse, but really it’s that the sight of Kuroo’s face sets off the loop of _what if I fail what if I fail_ that’s been playing in Tsukishima’s head for months. 

He can’t bring himself to talk about whether he’s moving into that apartment or not, but the idea of having to tell Kuroo that he can’t...Tsukishima shoves the thought away, feeling sick. 

He almost goes out of his skin when the phone buzzes. It’s a text, not a phone call, a blurry picture of a results board, because Tsukishima will get a letter in a few days but sending Kuroo to look at the boards was faster. The second picture is clearer, centered on the examinee number they both memorized. 

[thats you right????? TSUKKI UR COMING TO TOKYO]

Tsukishima goes entirely limp, letting out a breath he’s been holding for months. He stares at the ceiling and thinks about nothing except all the anxiety balled up in his chest melting into relief. 

[call you in 15 its crazy here I LOVE YOU]

Most of the anxiety. Eventually the phone rings. Helplessly Tsukishima stares at it, vibrating so hard it’s clattering against the tabletop. 

+

Kuroo loves Tsukishima more than the moon but he’s had it up to here with him at this particular moment. For a guy who always seems like he’s trying to start a fight, Tsukishima is amazingly good at avoiding one he doesn’t want to have. Case in point: Tsukishima’s bulletproof deflection of any conversation involving university, apartments, or keys for a solid three weeks. Kuroo doesn’t want to waste Tsukishima’s weekend in Tokyo fighting, but when the lease renewal form appears in his mailbox it seems inevitable. 

After that the only real question is whether to get it out of the way first thing or put it off until they do it a couple times. As much as he’d rather the second option, by the time Tsukishima arrives, Kuroo’s thought about it so much there’s no choice but to get it over with. 

“So!” he says brightly as soon as the door is shut. “I hear you’re entering a prestigious Tokyo university! By coincidence, I don’t have a roommate!”

Tsukishima looks up from kicking off his sneakers, aggravated. “Can’t this wait?” He tries to push past Kuroo, but Kuroo blocks Tsukishima’s exit from the entryway. 

“Sure, yeah, it’s only been months that I’ve been trying to talk to you about it, and my lease renewal is due in two weeks, but let’s not talk about it some more! That’s really helping.”

“Get out of my way,” Tsukishima orders. 

“No.” Kuroo isn’t sure why trapping Tsukishima in a small space to have this argument feels necessary, but it does. “I don’t want to fight--”

“Then you’re doing a shitty job.”

Kuroo holds onto his temper with both hands. “You have to tell me whether you want to live here or not.” He pauses to give Tsukishima a chance. Tsukishima stares back at him, jaw clenched. “I know this year sucked. It sucked for me too. It wasn’t easy with school and the team, and working enough hours to make rent, and still trying to fit you in.”

“Nobody forced you!” Tsukishima snaps. He reaches to push Kuroo, and Kuroo grabs his wrist. 

“That’s right, nobody did. I did it because I wanted to, but that doesn’t mean I want to keep doing it!” Irritation bleeds into Kuroo’s voice. “I don’t think I can do another year of this, so I need you to tell me what you _want_.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Tsukishima mutters. “Let me go. I’ll just go, I’ll--”

“It DOES matter!” Kuroo loses his temper completely; he shoves Tsukishima back against the wall, pinning him there. “Why else would we be arguing?!” Tsukishima glares at Kuroo’s shoulder, refusing to look up. “What’s that face for? Just tell me!”

“You’re already tired of me, right?” Tsukishima’s voice is low, and Kuroo has to lean in despite how close they’re standing. “If I’m here all the time, you’ll really get sick of it. I’m not fun like Bokuto. I’m not gonna follow you around quietly like Kenma. I don’t know what I’m doing here! So if you’ve already had enough…”

“For fuck’s sake,” Kuroo interrupts. “I’m not tired of _you_ , I’m tired of you being somewhere else! I’m tired of trains and Skype! How are you confused about that?”

“You said it was fine. If I didn’t want to,” Tsukishima mutters. Kuroo sees it, finally, how offering Tsukishima space seemed like he was backing away. 

“Yeah, okay.” Kuroo guesses he hasn’t been direct enough either. “I really, really want you to live here. Say yes already.”

“I want a new keychain,” Tsukishima says. He offers Kuroo a tight, nervous half-smile. “Also, to be clear, whatever happens is all your fault.”

That’s good enough for Kuroo, more than good enough. He can’t get to Tsukishima’s skin fast enough, jacket and T-shirt thrown to the floor, jeans shoved down just far enough to squeeze Tsukishima’s ass roughly. It’s fast and messy, Tsukishima’s hands curled around both of their cocks, but really hot when Tsukishima bites down hard on the curve of Kuroo’s neck. 

“You’re crushing my lungs,” Tsukishima complains, Kuroo pressing him against the wall with all his weight, knees unsteady. “The bed’s like five meters away, you know.”

Kuroo isn’t sure he can make it two, but he hefts Tsukishima up by his ass anyway, making Tsukishima yelp and wrap legs around Kuroo’s waist. The landing isn’t as soft as Kuroo might have hoped, but once he strips off Tsukishima’s jeans, he kisses all the bruises. 

“What?” Tsukishima asks, squinting. He’s spread out on his back, tangled in Kuroo’s sheets like he’s got nowhere else to be. Kuroo might never be anywhere else ever again if he can help it. 

“Nothing,” Kuroo answers. He grips Tsukishima’s hips tighter, presses him down harder; Tsukishima’s fingers dig into Kuroo’s shoulders deep enough to bruise. 

Bokuto finds them that way, naked and totally useless, when he lets himself in with the takeout. Tsukishima rolls over, groaning in embarrassment, but it just makes Bokuto whistle at his ass. 

“Get it, bros!” He gives Kuroo a proud thumbs-up. “I’m getting you guys the economy-sized box for Tsukki’s graduation present.”

+

"This is familiar," Tsukishima says, unimpressed expression magnified by his laptop's low-fi webcam.

"Aw, come on!" Kuroo hopes Tsukishima can’t hear the awesome party across the hall. "It's one more semester. I couldn’t turn down a scholarship for study abroad!"

"My cool university friends keep asking me if it's hard to be gay in Miyagi." Tsukishima crosses his arms. "If I ever get to be gay in Tokyo, I’ll give them a comparison."

"Meeeeean, Tsukkiiiii," Kuroo whines. "And since when do you have cool university friends?"

"They used to be your friends. But I'm taking them. They're mine now. They think I’m adorable and you’re an idiot for leaving me all alone, an innocent first year."

“Innocent my ass,” Kuroo interrupts with a growl. “Nobody better be touching you! Except Bo. I gave him permission to cuddle you aggressively to keep you broken in.”

“That explains several things,” Tsukishima grumbles. “Not why the third year I wake up next to is him and not you.”

“Sounds tough,” Kuroo says. Little does Tsukishima know that Kuroo’s got a confirmation email that says in two weeks he’ll be the only guy in bed with Tsukishima, the quality of Bokuto’s cuddling notwithstanding. 

He’s further away this semester, but planes are a lot faster than trains.


End file.
